


In A Hot Spring

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, either T or M but I chose the higher one bc I'm a careful person, okay actually I don't really know which rating this should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji suggests Saitou to visit a hot spring together with Chizuru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own Hakuouki, the characters or the picture this is based on! (http://i3.pixiv.net/c/1200x1200/img-master/img/2014/12/15/13/25/05/47571322_p2_master1200.jpg)
> 
> 2\. I really tried to keep Saitou - and Chizuru, of course, but she was easier to write for me so I hope her character is okay for you - in character, but I'm not sure if I managed to do that the whole time. Feel free to tell me if I didn't, so I can try to improve it!
> 
> 3\. Actually, nothing bad happens in this fic. I just rated it as Mature because I wasn't sure if I should rate it T or M, and because I'm a careful person, I decided to choose the higher rating.

„Hey, Hajime-kun,“ Souji gently touches his friend’s shoulder. “You’ve been psychically absent for a while now. Is something wrong?”  
The black-haired swordsman looks up, a slight hint of confusion in his eyes, but his voice is as calm as ever when he replies, “No. Why should something be wrong?”  
“I just thought it maybe was because as I told you, you’ve appeared to be pretty far away with your thoughts lately.” There is a teasing smile on Souji’s face when he continues, “Ah, yeah. You’re always looking at Chizuru-chan with this… I don’t know… I mean, you seem to care more for her than the others do.”  
“I don’t care for her more than the others do,” Saitou mumbles, but it probably isn’t true. Even he himself is not sure how he really feels about the only girl in their headquarters, but maybe… just maybe… he really cares more about her than the others do.  
But Souji wouldn’t be Souji if he didn’t come up with a new idea that only he thinks is good now. “How about you go and visit an onsen with her? I know a good one. One with a mixed tub,” he adds with a playful voice.  
“I definitely won’t visit a _mixed_ bath together with a _girl_ , especially not with _Yukimura_.”

And somehow, he ends up doing it, though.  
Because of course Souji has mentioned it in front of Kondou-san during dinner and Kondou-san has thought it would be a great chance to make Saitou calm down a little and get closer to Chizuru.  
So now, they are standing in front of the entrance of the onsen one day later, both knowing that it doesn’t have separated tubs for men and women, and blushing slightly.  
“Uhm, Saitou-san,” Chizuru asks quietly, lifting one hand to point at the door. “Do you want… to go in? I think the faster we enter it, the faster we’ll be out again…”  
Saitou takes a deep breath and nods slowly. “You’re right.”  
They finally enter the onsen and a short time later, Saitou slides into the water, his face turned away from the women’s changing room.  
He hears silent steps approaching and then stopping and mumbles under his breath, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you. Just come in.”  
A splash is to be heard when Chizuru enters the tub and walks closer to him.  
They remain quiet for some time, not looking at each other, until the girl shyly says, “It’s nice.”  
“…What are you talking about?”  
“The water, this hot spring… everything. I haven’t enjoyed anything that much in the last time. Thanks for inviting me here.”  
Because of course, Saitou is the one who is paying the bill in the end. Only because he ‘can’t make a girl pay for everything you do during your first date,’ how Harada has expressed it the day before.  
“It’s not a date,” he growls almost inaudible and Chizuru asks, “I’m sorry, Saitou-san, did you say something?”  
“…Nothing. Just that this isn’t a date.”  
A slight suppressed chuckle is to be heard from her. “It could be, though, couldn’t it? I mean… Nagakura-san and Harada-san and Heisuke-kun would consider it a date, and they’d probably take their advantage of a situation like this.”  
Saitou sighs, “Am I one of them? Am I at least a little bit like them?”  
“No, you’re not. And I think… that’s what I like you for.” She sounds like she’s blushing now and Saitou can’t help but take a brief look at her across his shoulder.  
Chizuru’s back is facing him, and so he doesn’t think she notices him approaching her until she feels the water moving a little.  
“Saitou-san…?”  
“It’s fine,” he replies, takes one last step and, subduing himself, embraces her.  
She flinches but remains quiet; apparently she’s okay with the distance between them not existing anymore.  
A few minutes pass and they are just standing in the warm water, not saying anything, until Chizuru shyly queries, “Isn’t this… uncomfortable for you?”  
“Why should it be uncomfortable?” he wants to ask, but then he recognizes where he’s touching her and blushes. “Is it… uncomfortable for _you_?”  
Blushing even more than him, the girl shakes her head. “N-no… I… I like it.” She wants to turn around to him, but he gently brushes her neck with his lips.  
“Stay like that… you don’t have to turn around, Yukimura…”  
And so they stay like this. They don’t know how much time passes; they just remain quiet until finally, Chizuru whispers, her face still red like a tomato, “Saitou-san… shouldn’t we… get back soon?”  
Saitou lets her go and stares down into the water, not wanting to look at her. “…Yes. We can leave anytime you want.”  
She shakes her head. “No, actually… I don’t want to leave. I could have stayed like this for an eternity… But only with you. I don’t think it’d have been so comfortable if it had been one of the others.”  
They leave the onsen, anyways. But when they come out of their changing rooms and after Saitou has paid the bill, Chizuru hesitatingly stretches out her hand. “Am I allowed to hold your hand, Saitou-san?”  
He slowly nods. “You are.”  
With a thankful smile, she takes his hand and holds onto it tightly. And then, she turns around to him and, still hesitating, places a slight kiss on his cheek.  
Both of them turn away from each other immediately, blushing, but still holding hands.  
This way, they walk back to the Shinsengumi’s headquarters where they stop, and Chizuru looks down at their hands. “Thank you, Saitou-san. For taking me to the onsen with you. It was very nice.”  
“It’s good that you enjoyed it,” he replies, feeling really awkward, and lets go of her hand. “The others shouldn’t see us like this.”  
“You’re probably right; they shouldn’t,” she agrees. “Let’s do this again at some point… okay?”  
“Yes. Whenever you wish.” It comes out before he can really think about it, but apparently she doesn’t mind.  
She just smiles at him and leans forward to him a second time; this time, her lips are brushing his lips softly, and she whispers a silent “I love you.”


End file.
